Persephone Jackson, Princess of the Sea
by Caleb-Jackson
Summary: Sally dies giving birth to her daughter. Poseidon knows that he cannot give her up, so he takes her to Atlantis to raise her. His wife adopts the little girl, and she becomes a goddess. She is surrounded by other gods growing up, and gets used to the new life that she lives. Then she is kidnapped by an enemy of her father's, and is thrown into the mortal world. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a new idea I had recently. So, I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, the newest chapter in Percy Becomes A God will be up sometime this week.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. The magnificent Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Poseidon looked up as screams filled the room that he was sitting outside of. The screams of a newborn baby. It was followed by a loud, continuous beep. A doctor came out of the room, a somber expression on his face. He was holding a small bundle of pink bundles in his arms.

"Sir, I hate to inform you," he said. "I'm afraid that Ms. Jackson died immediately after delivering your daughter. I am very sorry."

He handed Poseidon the pink bundle to the god. He was gobsmacked. Sally had given birth to a daughter. He hadn't had a daughter in a long time. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a young nurse approach him.

"Sir," she said quietly. He looked up startled. "We need you to fill out the birth certificate." She handed him the slip of paper before walking off.

He looked down at it. It asked for the baby's name, sex, birthdate, and the names of the parents. He cautiously took the pen and filled out:

Sex: Female

Date of Birth: August 18, 1994

Father's Name: Dylan Atlantis

Mother's Name: Sally Jackson

"Now," he muttered, somewhat to himself. "What should we name you? I know your mother wanted to name you Persephone. That's a pretty name. But what about a middle name?"

He eventually had an idea and wrote down her name as: Persephone Rhea Artemis Jackson. He then flagged down the nurse, handing her the paper.

"That's a pretty name," she said, smiling. "I was also told to tell you that little Miss Persephone has been cleared so you are free to go. And I'm sorry about your loss."

Poseidon nodded. He carried his daughter down into the street. She was still sleeping peacefully. He walked quickly towards the beach at Montauk, praying that he wouldn't be caught by another god or goddess on his way there, especially not one of his brothers. Luckily for him, he made it back to his domain without being caught. He knew that it wasn't an option to give Persephone up for adoption, so his only option was to take her down to Atlantis to live with him, and his family. Hopefully they would accept the young girl. After all, it wasn't her fault that she had been born. It was his.

He quickly waded into the surf before sinking into the waves, and ended up outside of the doors that lead into the throne room. Carefully, so as to not wake his sleeping daughter, he pushed open the doors and saw his wife, Amphitrite, and son, Triton sitting on their respective thrones. They looked at him curiously as he swam in, his legs having turned back into his sea green tail.

"What's that?" Triton asked, gesturing to the baby in Poseidon's arms.

"This is Persephone," Poseidon answered. "Amphitrite, my dear, I'm sorry that-"

"She's your daughter isn't she?" his wife asked. "A demigod, of course. Why isn't she with her mother?"

"You're not mad?" The king and prince of the sea asked simultaneously.

"I'm not mad at the child," Amphitrite answered. "It is not the child's fault that she was born. Besides, this is the first daughter you've had in thousands of years. She must make you happy. But why isn't she with her parent?"

"Her mother died in childbirth," answered Poseidon, swimming closer. "And giving her up wasn't an option."

His wife and son nodded.

"Can I hold her?" Amphitrite asked, and Poseidon handed the girl to her stepmother.

At that moment, she opened her eyes, and stared at the mermaid in awe.

"She looks so much like you," she said. "And she must be starving." The queen of the seas conjured a baby bottle full of milk, and Persephone started to suck on it greedily.

"She's very quiet," Triton said. "She didn't get that from you."

"Hey!" his father exclaimed, causing the baby's attention to turn to him. She grabbed his tail fin, and he smiled down at her, Amphitrite doing the same.

"Poseidon," she said. "What are we going to do about this when Zeus or Hades find out about her?"

"Umm..." he started, but he honestly didn't have an ideas.

* * *

"What if she wasn't a half-blood?" Triton said after a few moments.

His mother and father looked at him he was crazy, before she realized what her son was saying. She took the child in her arms, whose green eyes were still gazing up at her, and laid a hand on her forehead, before saying:

"I, Lady Amphitrite, Queen of the Seas, Wife of Poseidon, claim this child, Persephone Rhea Artemis Jackson, as my own. I love her as my own daughter for all eternity. She will be the Princess of Atlantis."

Poseidon looked shocked, as a golden light enveloped the baby, changing her blood to the ichor of the gods. When the light disappeared, his daughter's black hair had lightened slightly to a chestnut brown, like her new mother's, and her green eyes had flecks of blue in them. She also had a sea blue and green mermaid tail that didn't look much different from her mother's.

"Welcome, sister," said Triton, taking the mer-girl from Amphitrite.

All of them jumped when the three Fates flashed in.

"Hail, Persephone Rhea Artemis Jackson, daughter of Lord Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite, Princess of the Seas. Goddess of Tides, Loyalty, and Heroes."

They then flashed out.

"Well," Poseidon said. "I guess that solves our problem."

"Yes," Amphitrite said. "Yes it does. And now we don't need to worry about what Zeus will do when he meets her."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. I promise updates on both stories soon. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! This is new for me, two chapters in one day. Well that's cause it's summer. And I'm lazy. SO, yeah. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. All the rights of Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Persephone was growing rapidly. She was now the equivalent of a mortal five year old, and it had only been four months. She was currently in the throne room with Amphitrite, who was helping her read a book. Triton and Poseidon then swam in.

"Hi Percy!" her brother exclaimed, causing her to giggle.

Percy had become her nickname, as it was her attempt to say her full name when she was younger. Her father came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"We've been invited to Olympus," said Poseidon. "I mean, of course I have to go, but everyone has been invited by Zeus."

Amphitrite nodded and the four flashed away. They arrived in the throne room. Percy looked around curiously. The room was so much different than in Atlantis. It was made of white marble and had several distinct thrones in a half circle. She also noticed her tail had turned back into her human legs. Music could be heard from outside the room.

"I guess the party has already started," said Triton, taking Percy away from his mother and setting her on the ground.

She stood up and grabbed his hand, then followed as he walked outside into a large courtyard where she saw at least twenty gods who were laughing, drinking, and talking with each other. When her parents walked in behind them, she saw a man fly up to them and announce:

"Hail Lord Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite! King and Queen of the Seas!"

He then handed Amphitrite a bouquet of roses, which caused her to blush, and then he flew away to some other gods, who looked to be about nineteen and twelve, respectively. They glowed gold and silver. He said something to the silver goddess, who slapped his cheek hard in reply. Percy giggled. Triton followed her line of sight, and smirked.

"That's Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis," he said. "They're all children of Zeus, but Apollo and Artemis are twins. Hermes is Olympus's messenger, kind of like I am the messenger of the seas. Apollo is the god of poetry, music, healing, and the sun. Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, maidens, childbirth, and the moon. Any questions?"

"No, Triton," the girl holding onto his hand answered. She looked up and saw her mother and father standing next to two men, one who was wearing a blue suit, and the other a black and silver one. They each had a goddess standing next to them. "Is that Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades?"

Triton nodded. "And your Aunts Hera and your namesake, Persephone," he said. "Their wives."

"Oh," she said. "Can I go by myself now?"

"I suppose," Triton sighed. "But don't go out of my sight."

"Okay," she said, before walking away from her brother.

She walked towards a fireplace, which was glowing brightly. She thought it was odd that it was there. She jumped when she saw an eight year old girl in the flames, tending to the fire.

"Oh, hello," the girl said when she noticed Percy. She stepped out of the fire. "And who might you be?"

Percy brightened up. "I'm Persephone Rhea Artemis Jackson," she said. "But you can call me Percy. My family does."

The girl smiled. "Well, Percy, I'm Hestia."

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

She smiled. "Would you like to meet some of the other goddesses?"

"Yes, please," Percy said.

Hestia led her over to a group of women, where she noticed Artemis, who she recognized from earlier. They greeted Hestia warmly.

"And who is this?" Persephone asked, looking at Percy, who hid behind Hestia at the sight of her namesake.

"This is Percy," she said, chuckling. "Well, her name is really the same as yours but her family calls her Percy."

"Well," Artemis said. "That's nice. I've never seen you before. What are you the goddess of little one?"

"Umm..." she said. "I don't know exactly."

"She's the goddess of Tides, Loyalty, and Heroes," she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, and reached for the goddess, who picked her up.

"I heard that I'm the little one's namesake," Persephone said. "Thank you for that."

"Don't thank me," Amphitrite said. "Her father named her."

"Poseidon named his daughter after a daughter of Zeus?" a lady with gray eyes asked.

"That's Athena," Hestia muttered to her. "Goddess of wisdom."

"The name just felt right," Amphitrite asked, knowing her husband didn't want to tell Percy that she was born a demigod. "And you're not the only one. Her full name is Persephone Rhea Artemis." **(A/N: They dropped the Jackson on her name, since she's now a goddess)**

"Wow," Artemis said. "Thank you Poseidon!"

"For what?" he called back, getting the attention of the other gods in the courtyard.

"Naming your daughter after me!" she called back.

"DAUGHTER!" Zeus and Hades yelled.

"Yes," Poseidon said calmly. "Who is not a demigod."

"Oh," his brothers said, now noticing the girl in Amphitrite's arms.

"So you named her Artemis?" Hades asked.

"No," Poseidon said. "Her name is Persephone Rhea Artemis. But we call her Percy."

Hades fainted.

"Yeah," Poseidon said. "I figured that would happen."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. I will updating both of my stories soon. Thank you all for reading! If you have anything that you want to see, send a review or PM, I'm happy to oblige.**


End file.
